futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Dixie (22nd Century and On)
The Republic of Dixie also known as Dixieland and the Dixie Republic is a country in central-eastern North America. It comprises what much of what once was the Southern United States, until each one of its states seceded from the United States one by one, beginning with the secessions of Georgia, Alabama and Mississippi. Dixie consists of thirteen states. The area now known as Dixie was inhabited by indigenous tribes. Later, they were settled by Europeans, mostly English, French and Spanish settlers, though the English settlers would predominate and form most of the colonies. Five states of Dixie comprised the southern half of the English colonies, while French and Spanish colonies and culture thrived in southern Louisiana, Alabama and Texas. The first such entity of a separate southern American nation was the Confederate States of America, which comprised of 11 southern states, to which the Dixie government claims to be a direct child of. Much of the states that now comprise of Dixie seceded from the United States in the 1860s, to form the Confederate States of America until defeated and disbanded by the United States after the Civil War. Beginning in 2019, three of the original eleven states of the former Confederacy declared their independence from the United States during the onset of the Second Mexican-American War, and fought the Mexican forces without any allegiance towards the United States. After the American victory was sealed, Mississippi, Alabama and Georgia were allowed to secede as independent republics in 2024 and were completely independent by 2025. Over the course of a decade later, other former Confederate states gradually seceded as well, with the successful secesions of Texas and Virginia, independence for the former southern states was solidified. This resulted in the gradual emigration of people from the South, especially African-Americans, liberals, as well as conservatives who were anti-secessionist and supported the United States. They fled mostly to the U.S. states of Kentucky, Maryland, Florida, Missouri and West Virginia, while considered part of Dixie as in the "region", did not secede. Separatists in West Virginia, Kentucky and Maryland were unsuccessful in freeing their respective states from the United States. Florida joined after Dixie invaded it as part of an intervention in the Florida Civil War. However, the Dixie government does have jurisdiction and control over Christian County in Kentucky, the birthplace of Confederate president Jefferson Davis. By 2045, occurred the "Southern Reunification", in which the independent republics of Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Tennessee, Virginia, Texas and Louisiana would coalesce to form the Republic of Dixie, a direct descendent of the Confederacy, and a more de-centralized and conservative version of the United States. Florida joined after Dixie invaded it amid the Florida Civil War, and Haiti joined after as well. Today, Dixie is North America's largest exporter of cattle, and the world's second-largest cattle exporter from Australia. It also considered one of the "oil powers" of the world, the third largest exporter of oil, below Arabia and Russia. In addition, peaches are also a cash crop of Dixie. Considered a world power, Dixie also owns space warheads and moon bases. Dixie also unique in that it is not considered part of any power bloc, as it declares "neutrality with all Nations". It is a member of the Non-Aligned Movement. Dixie is also a self-proclaimed "Christian republic", and is one of the most socially conservative Christian nations in the world, joining the likes the Scandinavia, Australia, New Guinea, Argentina, Catalonia and North Germany. Religious considered a threat to Christianity are banned in most states, with the exception of Louisiana, a haven of liberals in Dixie, under a more progressive conservative government. History After the Russians detonated the GOAB, the States of the former Confederacy began to secede, one by one. Russia capitalized on the situation, and donate arms and supplies to the Southern rebels. The United States government was practically helpless to stop the invasion, seeing as to how the Southern nationalists were now under Russian influence, therefore, the Southern War of Secession ended with a Southern victory. However, Russian president Mariya Putina was clear that its space weapons was clearly for defensive purposes of anyone attacked Russia, and stating that she would only provide conventional support, therefore Russia provided conventional weapons to the Southern rebels. The Southern ex-American states all existed as independant republics, closely aligned with one another at first. At first, the independent republics of Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Texas and South Carolina all signed peace agreements with Russia. The President of Mississippi, Paul McRiley stated, "The United States of America and her time as the sole world superpower, is no more, there is no use in remaining faithful and patriotic to her, we must remain patriotic and faithful to our own people, because the United States wouldn't, we so supported her and she backstabbed us. This is God's judgement against her and her sins." Those republics began to establish embassies and general consulates in major countries, including that of Russia, Brazil, the countries of the European Union, India, China, Mongolia, the countries of ASEAN and etc. Russia began to import cotton from the Dixie nations. The Dixie Republic and United States clashed over Kentucky, Missouri and Maryland, resulting in sanctions enacted by the Dixie government, causing harm to the American economy. The California War of Independence worsened the American economy, the Dixie Republic capitalized on the situation and supplied certain rebel groups in California, namely the Army of South California and the North California Front, but not the Bolshevik Army of California. The Dixie Republic also supported nationalist and right-wing rebellions in Arizona and Nevada. Thanks to the weakening of the United States, certain areas of California, Nevada and Arizona came under Dixie sway. During the presidency of President Thomas Dermott, and his serious reforms on the U.S. Armed Forces, the United States was able to recover some semblance of global prominence. President Dermott sent forces to attack all rebel groups in California, Arizona and Nevada, defeating all of them, and outlawing Bolshevik and communist groups in the United States. Relations between the Dixie Republic and the United States warmed significantly during the presidency of Thomas Dermott, and his Dixie counterpart Houston Edwards. President Edwards and President Dermott both successfully signed the Territorial Agreement, giving Oklahoma to the Dixie Republic, and allowing the Dixie Republic control over Christian County in Kentucky, the resting place of Jefferson Davis, the founder and first president off the Confederacy. Economy Dixie is an economic powerhouse. It has both a powerful agricultural economy, known as the "Old South" economy, as well as a technological and military economy, or the "New South" economy. It is also a producer plasma energy. Of its agricultural exports, Dixie exports cattle from Texas, peaches from Georgia, oranges from Florida and tropical fruits from coastal and island states and satin textiles from Oklahoma. Dixie is part of the Worldwide Agricultural Coalition, an international coalition of nations and sates with strong agricultural cultures and economies. Of its technology industry, mostly contributed by the big cities in Georgia, Texas and Virginia, Dixie exports computers, engineering machines and other technological supplies. Dixie is also considered an automobile power of the world, exporting and inventing flying agricultural products. It also is a supplier of plasma energy, and supplies many South American countries with plasma. In addition, Dixie is home to dozens of defense companies, with various contracts with global nations. Alabama, Virginia and Texas are producers of military and defense technology, who have strong defense contracts with France, Russia, China, Scandinavia, New Guinea, Brazil, Belize and North Germany, and limited defense contracts with Manchuria, Indonesia, Philippines and Angola. Education Dixie's educational structure is very unique. Like the United States, it children follow a K-12 structure before secondary education. In Dixie, colleges and universities are very unique in that they give practical education to their students, in which students only have to take classes important to their respective careers. A college major in Dixie would only take 3 years at most, a masters as short as 4 years. This results in high attendance of foreign students from not only North America looking for more practical education, but also abroad. Politics Dixie is considered a de-centralized confederation. The federal government has little role, other than to maintain and ensure the well-being of the States and their people. The only property that the federal government has control over is the currency, the Dixie dollar. Issues such as taxes, homeland defense and social issues are up to the State governments. However Dixie also has some political traits to the likes of a republic, in that its leader is a President. However unlike most republics, the President assumes no control over the military forces, whose Commander-in-Chiefs are the State governors themselves. The Presidential Guard is the only military force under the control of the President. Right-wing and Christian Right politics predominate Dixie politics, Dixie is considered one of the conservative nations in the world. In seven of the eight states, Islam is banned and Atheism, Wicca and Pagan faiths are severely restricted. Homosexuality is a crime in those same states. In five of the eight states, being a Christian is required to run for State President, and in three of the ten states, being a Baptist is required. However in Louisiana, Texas and Florida, progressive and left-leaning and liberal center-right politics is actively present. Louisiana and Florida are the only states where State Presidents and Candidates for the position do not have to be Christian, and Islam and Wicca are both legal. Still, Muslims face restrictions, such as not being able serve in the states' armed forces. In States under Christian right governments, gerrymandering is a rampant issue among their leaderships. Those of liberal and progressive parties are often downtrodden due to the fierce gerrymandering in favor of Christian right politicians. Progressive politicians are often seen as evil, and evn accomplices to terrorists, as in the case of Lawrence Abdul-Ahmed, a Mississippian State governor running candidate. Although a Black Baptist and descendant of ex-Muslims, Abdul-Ahmed was often mistake for a Muslim, and was frequently harrassed, even threatened. Only in Louisiana and Florida are gerrymandering illegal. 'Political Divisions (States)' 'Military' The military of Dixie is very unique, in that it is very de-centralized. The Dixie Constitution states that "....the defense of the Land shall be solely vested in the power of the States, although it is each State's responsibility to act accordingly to handle threats that enter upon their domains, foreign or external, in times of major war, these State armies and militias shall work together to combat all threats, be it foreign or internal". The central government in Richmond has minority control over the nation's defenses, with the exception of the Richmond Guard, Central Forces of Richmond and Presidential Guards, all considered distinct military forces from the Virginia State Army. Each State government spends and imports military supplies according to their needs and desires. therefore while one state may purchase and import military supplies from Russia, another may do so from Italy and vice versa. However, Texas, Alabama and Virginia are considered to be Dixie's military bread baskets, as Dixie produces its own tanks, the majority are made in Texas. Alabama manufactures battle rifles. Texas is also home to Dixie's space warfare program. Virginia on the other hand is mostly for Dixie's cyber warfare, as well as the Navy of Virginia. Each State's army also has the power to step onto another State's territory, for the sole purpose of aiding against an enemy, be it foreign or internal. If considered a single military force, all of the State Armies, as well as the Richmonad Guard and Presidential Guards, would coalesce to number around 5,720,420 personnel, the second largest in the world after Arabia, which adopts a very similar military doctrine. It would be by far the largest military in North America. However, the Central Forces of Richmond, considered the country's "federal force", tasked with handling overseas amphibious missions numbers to 3,000,310 total personnel. This stat is what most military analysts accept, while regarding the rest as paramilitary, something that the Dixie government highly rejects. Altogether, the Dixie government spends $161 billion according to SIPRI. The Virginia State Army and Army of Texas are both owners of nuclear weapons, and combine to form a total of 2,010 nuclear warheads. Culture 'Language' Currently, English is the Dixie Republic's national language. English proficiency is a requirement, almost everywhere. The main vernacular spoken by most people is Southern American English or Dixie English. Spanish and French are also spoken, mainly in eastern Texas, southern Louisiana, parts of Florida (Spanish exclusively) and French in Haiti. In the Dixie Republic, as part of honoring European ancestry, culture, heritage and tradition, Spanish is officially referred to as Castilian in Florida and Lousiana, and is co-recognized along with the term Spanish in Texas. Reason being is that the terms Spanish and español are often associated with Mexico and the Latin States, which brings about sour tastes to Southerners. 'Religion' Christianity predominates Dixie, forming 90% of the population. The overwhelming majority of Dixie is Protestant, particularly the Southern Baptist Convention. Others include Black Baptist, Independent Baptists, Methodist, Lutheran and Seventh-Day Adventist. Others include independent Evangelical churches. In addition, some states such as as Arkansas have their state churches, such as the Church of Arkansas, considered Protestant. Roman Catholicism is the second-largest single denomination in Dixie. Roman Catholics are concentrated mainly in Louisiana, where Catholics nearly 35% of the population, as well as Texas and southern Alabama. Other Christians include Jehovah's Witnesses, which is currently banned in Mississippi, South Carolina, Alabama and Georgia. As for non-Christian faiths, Jews form the largest. There are Jewish temples and even schools and yeshivas all over Dixie. Although Dixie is stereotypically friendly to Jews, due to the historical influences of Christian Zionism on conservative Christians, this is not the case. During a BBC Poll, approximately 43.2% of those who answered stated that they hold negative views of Jews. As such, the people of Dixie as a whole have very mixed and differing opinions about Jews. Islam, although banned in all but one state, has a strong presence in Louisiana and Florida, known for its religious tolerance and progressive stance on issues such as religion. They also have a presence in Atlanta, Georgia, considered a "global city", the only place in Georgia were Islam is legal, albeit with severe restrictions. Muslims still undergo discrimination, Muslims owning land for example, must have their properties inspected by law enforcement thrice a week. The overwhelming majority of Muslims in Dixie are Sunni. Atheists and non-religious are pretty spread out in Dixie, and have high populations in Louisiana, Tennessee, South Carolina and North Carolina. Although legal, Atheists and Agnostics have faced widespread social persecution and stigmas throughout Dixie that often has them being heavily discouraged from having a significant influence in Dixie society. Wicca and witchcraft has a strong presence in Louisiana, particularly in New Orleans. Activists in Louisiana have petitioned for the Louisiana state government to ban witchcraft, but has been struck down in courts numerous times. Other religions found in Dixie are Bahá'í Faith, Hinduism and Buddhism. Like other non-Abrahamic and non-Christian faiths, the majority of those who follow these faiths are located either in Louisiana, or big cities across Dixie such as Atlanta, Nashville and Mobile. According to a BBC Poll, 90% of people who answered as being Christian stated that religion was a very important part of their lives. This would make Dixie the most religious Christian country in the world. Compared to 85% of Scandinavians, 84% of Angola, 83% of New Guinea, 82% in Australia, 80% in Argentina and 78% in Catalonia and 71% in North Germany. However, according to a separate BBC Poll, that included Jews, Muslims and other non-Christians, the turnout was 88%. Overall, 82% of all Dixie citizens consider religion to be very important in their lives. In all states, all public facilities, with the exception of emergency services, close on Christmas and Easter, considered state holidays. With the exception of Louisiana, all public businesses are required by law, to close on Christmas, Good Friday and Easter. Racism Issues Many State governments in the Dixie Republic have passed "cultural protection laws", espousing many white supremacist elements, though are not considered white supremacist, since many also enact same protection laws for Native Americans and native-born Tejanos, Hispanics in Texas whose ancestors have long-been in Texas when it was under Spanish and later, Mexican occupation. In most universities, while the Dixie Republic has many foreign international students, over 73.6% of those are students from Europe. Many universities also ask students to record their religious faith, and over 78.3% of the time, those who answered Christian were admitted, and many who answered anything other than Christian, 80.1% of the time, were rejected. Of those non-Christians that were admitted, they were admitted universities in liberal-leaning States such as Louisiana and center-right States such as Florida, as well as Georgia, where only in the big cities are Muslims ever close to "welcomed" or "accepted" In addition, the Dixie National Center for Statistics surveyed Chinese and Overseas Chinese of their acceptance rates into any school in Dixie. Out of tha total, 94.5% report to being rejected educational and/or employment oppurtunities in the Dixie Republic. This is likely due to many States passing Economic Protectionist Laws, laws aimed to protect the States' economies from unfair foreign competition, likely from China. Very similar reports showed for Indian and Overseas Indians. Category:22nd Century and On Category:US Breakaway region Category:North America